


Geometry

by Toxic_Waste



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Phindace, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Waste/pseuds/Toxic_Waste
Summary: Every relationship has its issues, after all. It's to be expected.





	Geometry

The music and general noise of the television filled the small bedroom, the bright colors and sounds of Ducky Momo and the Sea of Razorsharp Rock Spires falling heavily on Phineas’ senses.

It had been a long and exciting day, filled great projects and great fun, and although he was trying to stay awake because it was Candace’s favorite show and he knew good and well how much she got into it... as the clock ticked farther past midnight it became steadily harder to keep his eyes open.

So hard, in fact, that eventually he had to admit it was a lost cause. Candace was still sitting up, leaning forwards towards the screen as Ducky Momo did... something at the Dumbledown River. The plot of the movie had long ago been lost on him anyway. He yawned loudly, stretched and struggled to a more upright sitting position on the bed.

“I’m going to go to sleep,” he said. “Tomorrow’s weather’s s’posed to be great an’ I wanna get up bright and early and not miss any of it.”

“Alright,” Candace replied, her eyes still glued to the television’s screen. “Same here, yeah.”

Phineas smiled softly, blinking several times in rapid succession. He had always known his sister to get really distracted by this show, even if he himself couldn’t quite grasp what made it so enthralling to her. It was fun enough for what it was, though, and she really liked it.

“Goodnight, then,” he said, leaning forwards and lifting his head slightly to kiss her goodnight. She was clearly too wrapped in the show to let him get to her lips, but he was content even so, stretching upwards to reach her cheek as best as he was able.

Another moment, leaning forwards and up with tilted head, and suddenly dull pain as the tip of his nose crashed into something at first soft and warm and then abruptly very hard.

“Agh!” Candace exclaimed, lurching to the side with a surprising amount of violence. Phineas lost the balance he’d still managed to maintain and spilled over into her lap as his arms buckled beneath him.

“What was that?” she asked, rubbing her cheekbone ruefully. “My gosh, I’m being assaulted in here.”

“That was... my nose,” Phineas managed, the words slurring a little. He propped himself up on her legs and grinned up at her. “Ouch.”

“Yes, that much I gathered,” she replied, poking the tip of his nose, her face cracking into a smile. “Someday you’re going to kill me with that thing, you know.”

“Yes,” he said, brushing her hand away and sticking out his tongue. “Well, it’s what you get for falling in love with my… mildly angular face.”

“‘Mildly angular’. Right.” Candace shook her head, gently ruffling his hair. “On what planet is your face ‘mildly angular’ again?”

“Obviously not-” the words were interrupted by a thick yawn forcing its way up and out of his throat “-on this one. Wow, I’m exhausted.”

“Well, no wonder,” she teased. “What with how early you get up and it’s almost one now. You probably ought to get some sleep, you know. I’ll turn the volume down for you.”

“Hey, I was gonna do that,” Phineas protested. “Before-“

“Before you tried to knock me off with that death triangle, yeah.” Candace laughed for a moment. “You can also ask me to lean down, you know? I’ll certainly do it if it means goodnight kisses from my favorite little brother.”

“Mmm,” Phineas hummed, his eyelids steadily growing heavier. “Lean down.”

“Well, you don’t waste any time, do you? Of course not, you’re Phineas. I should know better by now.” She smiled. “Come here.”

Putting her hands beneath his arms, she lifted him up to her face – angling her face away from his nose this time – and softly kissed him. “Goodnight, Phineas.”

Leaning back even farther into the pillows, she pulled him closer in towards herself. Phineas yawned again and snuggled up to her, laying his head on her chest and finally letting his eyes shut for the night.

In another moment he was out - ‘like a light’, as his sister was fond of saying (probably too fond, even) - snoring softly to the upbeat music of the show still playing, though playing more quietly now.

Candace rubbed her cheekbone once more, and grinned at the television. “Oh, nice, here’s the waterfall part.”

“Which way do *you* think Ducky Momo should paddle?” the television queried.

She grinned. “Left, of course. We saw the signpost-” Phineas stirred slightly and she paused for a moment before resuming more quietly, in a voice only barely above a whisper “-back the Forest of Very Green Grass with the big ol’ arrow on it. It was pretty hard to miss.”

“Ducky Momo wants to paddle to the right,” the television decided. “Oh, no, what’s this? A waterfall?

Candace sighed. Well, such was Ducky Momo for you.

**Author's Note:**

> A random burst of inspiration inspired me to write this mostly for reasons I know not. But, hey, that's a good portion of the things I want to write anyway, so why not? :P


End file.
